Falling Grace
by MoonlightWalks
Summary: Falling seems simple compared to being a vampire. May be a oneshot. You have to decide that. Read and Review!


**I wrote this back in 2006 December and I came across it today so I thought it would be nice to upload it. Tell me if you think I should write more with it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, New Moon, or Eclipse….Must you punish me soo? **

Falling Grace

_Emse's Thoughts_

It's strange when you find yourself at the end of all reason. The thoughts that you know will be the very last that you will think. Well, when my baby boy…died, I couldn't take that. A good mother would have known that their child was ill. But I thought that little cough was nothing. Who knew that a little cough would lead to death? A good mother would. When he died, my world crashed. I had nothing to live for.

_My boy. My sweet, little, baby boy. You were the only thing in the world to me. Now I have nothing._

As I ran to the cliff, I knew nothing would stop me. Nothing would change the fact that my son was dead and I was heading to my doom. When I reached the top, I looked over the edge; I could've turned around and gone back to town. But, who would want me? A woman who has…had a child and ran away from her husband? No one. Not a single man or woman. No one would want me. Certainly they might pity me, but not want me. I knew I had nothing left there, but memories of my baby and how horrible my life was. The only highlight in it was Dr. Carlisle Cullen who helped me when I was sixteen. But what were the chances of meeting him again? None, for I was going to be dead in a matter of seconds.

I spread my arms, rolled onto the balls of my feet. Closed my eyes and…..fell.

_I'll be with you soon, my baby boy. Carlisle._

Falling isn't as bad as people said it was. Air is rushing by your ears and you feel weightless. Like you can almost fly. People say that falling isn't a good thing. Short distances are fine, but not tall distances. Why wouldn't it be good? Because you will eventually land somewhere. Hard. The ground came closer and closer. Faster and faster. Faster than I expected it would've. With the last breath I had, I screamed as the rocks came upon me.

* * *

I knew I wasn't in heaven. There was too much pain. So much pain and fire. It would never cease. I could feel every bone and muscle in my body burning, changing.

What is happening to me?!

My mind kept screaming. The pain was too much to handle. I couldn't stop it. Nothing would stop it. I screamed like I never had before. It wasn't out of fright or pain that I screamed. It was that I didn't die. I will never see my baby again. Everything was too much. The pain, the fire, the knowledge that I wouldn't be with my boy again. The realization of that, I fell unconscious with a different sort of pain.

Sorrow.

I didn't know if it was three days, three months, or three years, but when the torture ended, my mind was either playing tricks on me or I was dead. Perhaps death took me when I was unconscious or I was dreaming. For Dr. Carlisle Cullen was right over me.

"It's alright. Your fine. You did better than I thought you would," he said with a sheepish smile.

"Where am I?" I said. I didn't know if he could hear me, for I didn't hear myself.

"Your safe. That's all you need to worry about now. How are you feeling?" he asked.

"I'm feeling quite well, Dr. Cullen." I said, my voice getting stronger.

"Please, call me Carlisle." Carlisle requested.

"Okay, Dr...I mean Carlisle." I said, waiting for the heat in my face to rise. But it never came. Looking at Carlisle, with a puzzling expression, I wanted to know why I wasn't blushing. Carlisle just looked at me with sad, golden, eyes. Then I remembered the fall. How could I forget? I must have looked a fright.

"What's wrong with me?" I wanted to know.

"Ummm….," he stuttered. "I'm not sure how to say this, but, don't fret, you're not a human anymore."

"Not a human? Well, that's absurd, of course I'm a human….Anymore?" I whispered.

"No, not anymore. Emse Evenson, you are a vampire."

**Well TaDa! Hope you like it! Read and Review! And again, tell me if you want me to continue, please.**

**- Ida**


End file.
